1. Field of Application
The present invention relates to inflatable equipment for physical exercise, and particularly an inflatable structure for physical exercise in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment for physical exercise in water are known, such as, for example, an inflatable structure or island laid on the stretch of water of a swimming-pool.
An inflatable structure or island extends upwardly in a more or less even manner (typically, a pyramid or a cusp) so as to define climbing walls on one hand, and a ramp-like descending wall on the other hand. The physical exercise that a user may perform on such inflatable structure or island is typically an upwardly climbing and the subsequent descent to the water through the ramp.
An inflatable structure or island described above has the drawback that is does not have an easy access from the water, both in terms of convenience, and in terms of safety.
In fact, in order to access the structure, it is necessary that a person moves upwardly one foot after another to reach the structure base and climbs on it for the upwardly climbing step. This may be quite troublesome for people who are not very tall, and, moreover, it may cause, due to the wet surface of the inflatable structure (at least at the base), an accidental fall into the water of the person who is trying and climbing, which may involve damages to the same person or to other people near to the inflatable structure.
Object of the present invention is to devise and provide an inflatable structure for physical exercise in water that allows at least partially obviating the drawbacks set forth above with reference to the prior art.